JJHotchOneshots
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Just a bunch of friendship, love, lust and maybe a little angst thrown in there. Ratings may go up for some chapters. xXx EnJoy xXx
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

When Aaron Hotchner woke up, his wife, Hayley, was still asleep. They had had yet another fight the night before. Hayley had invited some friends around for dinner and Aaron had promised to be there. Half an hour of waiting for him, Hayley got a call saying he would be late. He didn't end up showing until after dinner, when Hayley and their guests were sitting down in the front room, talking. He apologised for being so late and went into the kitchen. Hayley followed him. She asked him why he was so late again and again he said that he had to work late again.

" The job..." she said quietly. " IT'S ALWAYS THAT GODDAMN JOB, AARON!" she yelled.

" Keep your voice down..." he said quietly.

" Go to hell," she replied.

Aaron saw the hate in her eyes. " I'm going to bed... Cool off before we talk again," he told her. He ran upstairs.

When he got up and was ready to leave, he didn't go back into the bedroom to give her a kiss on the cheek.

He arrived at the office and grabbed a coffee. He went to his desk, across from the new kid, Derek Morgan, and talked with him for a while when Morgan's mouth dropped.

" Hello there..." he said quietly, Hotch followed his gaze all the way up to the doorway of Jason Gideon's office, where Gideon stood with a beautiful-seeming blonde. His mouth opened slightly and his heart rate rose. Her back was to him, but there was definitely something attracting about her.

" Gentlemen..." Gideon called. He tilted his head so they would come up. Both men rose and made their way up to their boss and the girl. " Gentleman," he said again. " This is our new Communications Liaison Jennifer Jareau. Agent Jareau, these are SSAs Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner." Another agent walked up and began talking to Gideon.

She turned to them and shook Morgan's hand first. Hotch realised how wrong he had been. She wasn't as beautiful as he had thought, she was even more so. Her short, golden hair framed her and she had the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. He shook himself back to reality.

He extended his hand. " Hotch is fine..."

She took it. " JJ." She smiled and he returned it.

Morgan looked at Hotch. He rarely smiled. " We should get back to work..." he said. Gideon was **definitely **going to hear about this.


	2. Her First Case

**HER FIRST CASE**

Hotch stood, waiting for the kettle to boil and watched JJ stare blankly out the window, sitting in the back, away from the other men, hugging her knees close to her. Hotch grabbed another cup and threw another teabag into in and poured hot water into them both. He took the two and brought them to where JJ sat. He handed one to JJ. He sat o the arm of the chair across from her, looking into his own cup. " Are you aright?" he asked, looking up.

She barely nodded. Hotch didn't know what to say to her. It **had **been a tough case but he had had so many tough cases they all just seemed to be as bad as the last and he had grown used to that. He remembered **his **first case. Nine five-year-old boys, all beaten to death. It had brought back memories of his childhood abuse. Maybe this case had brought back memories for JJ. All the victims had been attractive females, blonde. college students. Surely she related with them. But that hadn't stopped her from doing her job perfectly.

She turned her head and smiled sadly. " How long have you been doing this job?"

Hotch thought for a moment. " About thirteen years, give or take..."

" Doesn't it affect you at all?" Has this job made you become so heartless and so immune to pain that you don't flinch when you see a dead body or a broken family or a motherless child?"

He saw pain in her beautiful eyes and wanted nothing more then to make it better. He placed his cup don and sat across the table from her. " It's not that I'm immune... There's just been SO much and it taught me to compartmentalise."

" At least you have someone to vent to when you get home!" Hotch looked at her confused. " A wife?.. Your ring. I just assumed that what they say isn't true..."

" What do they say?"

" That, this job... It takes over everything. It's your life and there's no way of having a family... But, you, I mean, you have a wife... What did you do right, or different... What's your secret??"

He chuckled. " Honestly... I have no idea. I mean, I try to be two separate people: Aaron Hotchner there and Agent Hotchner here."

" Well, at least you can have a life and family outside the job, right?"

He chuckled again. " Sure... If endless fights and awful dinners is a life-" He stopped, realising what he was saying.

They were silent for a few minutes, both looking out the window. Then Hotch looked at her. " Think you'll ever want to be a profiler?"

She looked at him and smiled slightly. " Never know... Anything can happen!" She turned her head back out the window.

Hotch smiled and minutes later as he watched Jennifer Jareau sleeping, all he could think about was that anything can happen...


	3. Plain Sight

**PLAIN SIGHT**

JJ had done exceptional work with the media even though their plan hadn't worked quite as well as they had hoped.

Hotch knew that JJ was an amazing agent. He admired her, respected her. Sometimes he felt like he could open up to her more then he could to Hailey or Gideon… not obviously though. Small little things, subtle things. If they were big things, he could become exposed as weak, unfaithful, and he knew that could never happen. He had be strong. He had to be there for his team and his wife and son.

JJHJJHJJHJJHJJHJJHJJH

On the plane back form San Diego, Reid and Gideon played chess, Elle was asleep on the couch and at the other end of the plane, Morgan was listening to music, sitting across from Hotch who was reading his case file and JJ was across the aisle, reading her file and drinking coffee.

Hotch glanced up when Reid came down and sat across from JJ. "So, I heard you're a fan of, um, football." He looked quickly at Reid, then at JJ and quickly back to his file, paying little attention to the word written on paper and most of it on the words being spoken across from him.

"Yeah," she said, looking around, smiling.

"I got tickets to the Red Skins… Wanna come with me? It's next week."

"You asking me out, Dr. Reid?" Hotch looked up again.

"Not as a date, just friends," he replied, too quickly for Hotch to like.

" Sure, just let me know when and where to meet you."

JJHJJHJJHJJHJJHJJH

When Hotch finally decided to get home that night, he saw that JJ was still there in her office. Without thinking, he knocked on the door. "Yeah."

He closed his eyes and stepped inside to the neat office. She was sitting back, holding her hands to her face. "I saw your light was on, thought I'd see if you were ok."

"Yup, I'm just doing some last work. You OK?" she asked looking at him.

"Just about to head out."

"That sounds so good. I'll walk out with you." She grabbed her coat and a few file. As she was getting ready to leave, Hotch looked at her. "You looking forward to your date?"

"Date… what date?" she asked, confused.

"With Reid… The Red Skins?"

"That is not a date!" she replied defensively. "It's just two friends, going to a football game together."

Hotch turned to leave. "Sure it is," he teased.

She followed him out and shrugged on her coat. On the elevator, she defended herself again. "It's not a date."

"OK, JJ, I believe you." He smiled.

They reached outside. "Just be safe, JJ," he said teasingly, smiling. JJ completely understood his meaning and stood with her jaw dropped.

Before they went their separate ways to their cars, JJ grabbed his arm, pulling him back, and looked into his eyes. "I do not do that… And… It. Is. Not. A. Date," she emphasized

He smiled down at her. " Good night, JJ."

She sadly watched as he walked to his car. "He's not the one I want to the date with…"


	4. You Found Me

**You Found Me=Kelly Clarkson**

_You found me _

_When no one else was looking_

_How would you know just where I would be_

_You broke through all_

Hotch had the whole team assembled in the round table room… Everyone but JJ. He pulled Garcia aside. JJ had never missed a briefing. If anyone knew why she wasn't here it would be Garcia.

"Where's JJ?" Hotch asked quietly."I thought she would've been in today…" Garcia said.

"Why isn't she in today?" Hotch asked.

"No reason…" Garcia said eyes wide. She walked back into the conference room, followed by Hotch. "Ok…" He presented the case to the team. "Wheels up in ninety minutes."

Hotch hurried to his office. Garcia knocked on the door and entered. "Her mother called her yesterday… Her cousin died in a car accident… And Will broke up with her last night… All in all it was not a good night for her…"

Hotch was shocked. "I have to find her." He grabbed his coat and shrugged it on.

"Hotch… Couldn't she just have a week or two off just to…" When Hotch turned to face her, she knew he wasn't going to be looking for her to bring her to work.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know…"

Hotch arrived at her apartment. She wasn't there. Her favorite coat was nowhere to be seen and her cell, wallet, keys and purse weren't there. He tried calling her but was cut off. He looked everywhere. He looked in her favorite coffee place, he looked in her office, the bathrooms, he checked out Garcia's and Emily's places. He even checked his own house, hoping maybe she would have looked for comfort in him. He checked the park, thinking maybe she'd have gone there to see the butterflies. But she was in none of the places.

He called Garcia. "Track her."

She found the signal. "I can't. She has her cell turned off."

"I've looked everywhere. I can't find her." Hotch could see the sea. It hit him. "I know where she is… Tell the team that I'll fly out later."

"Yes, sir."

Hotch drove quickly to the beach. He ran to an old unused lighthouse at one end and took the stairs four at a time. He barged through the door; JJ was sitting in the dark of one side of the room. As he got closer to her he could her makeup was ruined, her hair a mess and tears had stained her face. He didn't care. He knelt next to her. "Hey..." he said. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She looked at him. "What?"

"I was worried."

"Why?"

"'Cause… I don't know…"

"My, um,-"

"I know… Garcia told me. I needed to find you."

"Let me guess… The whole team sticks by each other so much every one's gonna start running in?"

"They're in Jersey… I looked everywhere for you and… I don't know… I wanted to believe you'd look to me for comfort and when you weren't at my office or my house I didn't know where to look but then I saw the sea and I remembered the day we really talked outside of work and I figured it was worth the look…"

"You remembered the carnival?"

"Of course… How could I forget? It was the day you told me you collected butterflies as a child, that your favourite colour was grey, your favourite flower was a rose, and your favourite song is Rain by Patty Griffin because you love the rain… It reminds you of Christmas and of your childhood…"

"You remembered all that?"

He smiled. "JJ I could never forget a word you say… Now how about I get you back to your place you get cleaned up and I'll get you something to eat, OK?" He held out his hands.

She took them. "Yeah," she said.

Late that night, as Hotch was getting ready to leave, JJ smiled. "Hey Hotch, thanks… I can't believe you found me when a million other guys wouldn't even think about looking…"

"I'll always look for you JJ… I'll always wait…"


	5. Underneath Your Clothes

**UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES**

JJ had watched him all during the briefing and all during the plane ride and throughout all the interrogations. She noted every time he got stressed and what points of his body he would massage to relieve it. All she could think about doing was relieving it for him.

She hated in briefings or around the unsubs. She hated seeing someone else take over his body. A cold man who would do anything to bring down the bad guy. She was guilty of it too but knowing that the sweet sweet man who's arms she spent most nights in could change depending on who was in the room scared her. What if the cold man took over and her Aaron could never get back.

She ran up behind him and squeezed his sides. He smiled and quickly pushed her into a storage room and up against a wall. She started kissing him viciously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy girl, what's goin on, babe?" he asked pushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"I want you."

"I know…"

"Now…" She began kissing him again. He pushed her away.

"JJ."

"Aaron." He froze. His mind froze whenever she called him that and she knew it. She took the chance to begin kissing him again. Again, he pushed her away. She looked up at him, sulking. He laughed.

"Don't."

"Why not?" She asked as she started placing little kisses on his lips.

"I have a meeting, JJ, please…" She pulled away from him and he took both her hands in his. He looked into her eyes. "I'll see you tonight, I promise." He quickly kissed her on the top of her head and left the room.

It wasn't until close to midnight that JJ had heard the knock on her apartment door. She had been restless all day and as soon as she heard it the door was open. She had him pulled into the apartment and pushed up against the wall.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said back, resting his forehead against her shoulder. She soon had him led to the bedroom and was on top of him, hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt. When she had him shirtless, she looked up and into his eyes.

He smiled and tightened his grip on her. "What?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"I needed you… Badly today."

"I know, baby, I do…"

"No you don't but I don't care… I just want the man I love tonight… Not the man the unsubs get to see or the team… Just me."

"Well, then, he's all yours."

"Aaron…"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about this all day…"

"What?" he asked, eyeing her curiously.

"This." She smiled mischievously and kissed him as she undid his pants.

_Underneath Your ClothesThere's an endless story There's the man I chose There's my territoryAnd all the things I deserveFor being such a good girl honey_


	6. Sky

**SKY**

"I cannot believe you did that!" she shouted shoving the door open hard.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO JJ!?" he yelled.

"I thought maybe my boyfriend wouldn't be a jealous moron… For God's sake Aaron, we were talking!"

"Oh please, JJ, I'm a profiler and I know you… everything about you tonight screamed flirting!"

JJ looked at Hotch, upset and angry. "Are you insinuating that I'll just flirt with anyone?"

"Well, you were pretty quick to jump from me to Reid to Morgan before we started dating." JJ slapped him. "I'm going to bed."

"JJ-"

"Goodnight."

_Last night, we had a great fight _

_I fell asleep in _

_A horrible state _

_Than dreamt that you loved my best friend _

_My heart would not mend _

_Seemed it was fate _

JJ suddenly woke from her dream, cold beads of sweat pouring down her face. She looked to the side and remembered Hotch didn't go to bed with her. Tears began falling from her eyes. She couldn't keep her sobs quiet anymore and let everything out. It wasn't long before Hotch was in the room, sitting next to her, embracing her, soothing her. In minutes his tee shirt was damp from her tears.

When she woke the next morning, Hotch was already awake, but, unlike most mornings, he hadn't gone for a morning run before she woke up. Instead he was looking deeply at her.

"What happened?"

JJ laughed nervously. "I had a dream that you were in love with Emily instead of me and that you two were seeing each other behind my back."

Hotch smiled. "That's ridiculous."

"I know… But it still terrified me…the thought of losing you… And then I woke up and you weren't there and everything got the better of me and… I can't even begin to think about life without you."

"JJ… that's never something you have to worry about."

JJ nestled closer to Hotch and let sleep over take her again.

_This is the way I need to wake _

_I wake to you _

_And you never left me _

_All that I'd dreamt had been untrue_


	7. Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU**

Their eyes locked. They couldn't deny their attractions to one another anymore. Something had to be done. They both knew it. "Let's go to my place," she suggested

He only nodded, knowing what they were about to do, what _he_ was about to do: he was about to cheat on his loving wife whom he had a son with. What they were going to so was wrong, he knew that, but it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it.

They arrived at JJ's apartment fifteen minutes later. Hotch's shirt and tie were off before they even got in the door. They knew that the night would be forever embedded in their memories.

They didn't sleep afterwards.

"This shouldn't have happened…" JJ said as ran his fingers up and down her stomach.

"Shouldn't it?" he asked.

JJ looked up at him.

"Hotch, you're married, we work together, you're my boss…"

"JJ, stop… Do you have any idea how much you affect me? You're in my head when I go to sleep; you're the first thing I think of when I wake up in the mornings. There've been a few times when I've thought of you when I've been with Hailey. You can't imagine the number of times I've thought of leaving her for you."

"Stop…" JJ looked up at him from her place on his chest. "Would you?" She couldn't believe what she was asking him. She hated herself for it but she needed to know.

"Just say the word…Tell me the truth JJ…"

She looked at him, understanding. "Aaron, I've loved you for so long. I thought it would kill me to love you so much and not have you, but-"

"No 'buts', JJ… We'll make this work, I promise." He began kissing her again and, before long, they had made love again.

The sun rose and Hotch was up and dressed. JJ walked him to the door. Despite the promise he had made the night before, he and JJ both agreed that what happened that night could never happen again, even thought they both knew that no one could help who they fell in love with…


	8. Stay You

**STAY YOU**

Hotch sat with his wife happily on the couch. They had just finished a family dinner and their twins had just been tucked in with their brothers, Jack, Hotch's son from his first marriage, and Henry, JJ's son.

He was supposed to be doing paperwork while JJ flicked through the channels, running her fingers through his hair with her free hand. He was happy and proud to declare something that he didn't particularly enjoy in his last year or so of marriage to Hailey: Jennifer Jareau was his wife and he loved her. She had been perfect from the moment he had met her and he was glad she never had to, nor wanted to, change for him. Aaron Hotchner loved everything about his wife

He loved that she was the communications liaison for the team; he loved the way she spoke, the way the words just rolled off her tongue. She looked so at ease when she was up at the podium at the press conference.

He thought she sounded so beautiful even when what she said wasn't. He remembered when she cut her finger the other day. When the 'F' word slipped out of her mouth, he had to smile. It was so unlike JJ to swear that it still sounded so good.

He loved how, even through the darkest times, the worst cases; JJ was always there for the families, the detectives, the team. She rarely let the anger and hate that they saw faze her and when they got home to their four beautiful children, the darkness was over taken by the light and JJ had no reason to break down.

He loved that she was so alive and energetic. That on the coldest Saturday nights, she would dress up as though she was going to a bar and expected the heat to get to her, her hair pulled back, her make up complimenting her complexion, when all she was really going to be doing was curling up next to him and watching an old movie or comedy or action or romance that he hated.

He loved that whenever he called her, she always changed her voice, pretending to be someone else. It wasn't just him she did it with; her sister's suffered the game as well, and occasionally Emily or Garcia.

He was so happy she was so willing to let him in her life, willing to let them have a life together. He feared that after her last romance with Will, Henry's father, she would never, or could never, love again. He held out asking her out for fear it would be too painful, for fear of putting her through it. When Hailey left him, his routine had become wake up, go to work, work, work, late into the night, go home and sleep. JJ had gotten on with life. She had been so strong for her son and had been strong enough for both she and Hotch that they could start a new life together. He admired his wife, just as much as he loved her. He knew no one could pull through anything like Jennifer Jareau.

Another thing he knew as he bent down to kiss her on the top of her head. He would always want Jennifer Jareau to stay exactly the way the she is.


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY"**

**I know JJ knows when his birthday is in Machismo but just consider that a dream… It never happened.**

In the space of three years, JJ and Hotch had slept together, produced a little girl, Lydia, begun dating and married. They opened up to each other like they had never opened up to anyone before. JJ thought she knew everything there was to know about him except one little detail… JJ had no idea when his birthday was.

**JJHOJJHOJJHOJJHOJJHO**

On a stormy night, she, Hotch, Lydia, Jack and Henry had finished dinner and the proud parents had tucked their children into the bed in the master bedroom, promising to be up as soon as the dishes were done. Truth be told, the dishes had been washed and put away, but JJ and Hotch just needed to be alone.

She picked up the mail from that day and looked through. She found one addressed to her and opened it. It was a belated birthday card from her friendly cousin.

Hotch kissed the top of her head. She turned her head to him. "When's your birthday?" she asked.

Hotch laughed. "Only now you realize that every year I get you a birthday present and you don't even acknowledge mine?" he questioned.

"We- I'm sorry, I just, I-"

"I'm kidding…"

"Well, when?"

"Guess…" he challenged.

"Aaron, come on…"

"Not a chance…"

"Tell me…" She climbed on top of him. He just laughed and stood with her in his arms. "Come on, mama… Us grown ups have three small responsibilities taking up our bed."

JJ laughed and decided that if Hotch wasn't going to tell her, she'd have to find out some other way.

**JJHOJJHOJJHOJJHOJJHO**

Three weeks later Emily, Garcia, Morgan, Reid and JJ were all sitting in the break-room. Hotch and Gideon walked in. Hotch walked over to JJ who was standing by the coffee machine and subtly took her hand as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Hotch…" Morgan spoke, "Mind if we head out early tonight? Garcia's got this movie that we all really want to see…"

"Sure…" Hotch replied, confused.

"Ooo, that sounds like fun… mind if I join you?" Gideon asked.

"No," Garcia replied.

"Take care of some paper work for me?" he asked Hotch.

"Um… ok…"

"Speaking of paperwork, I have a load to do…" She quickly kissed Hotch. "See you later…"

She walked away with a satisfied smile on her face.

**JJHOJJHOJJHOJJHO **

"Mama, mama, mama... Papa's home!" Lydia said excitedly as she bounded into the brightly decorated living room where JJ was standing, talking to Hailey, Jessica, Emily and Garcia, who was holding Henry. The boys were over on the couch with Jack.

"Ok… Run outside and get Papa, but remember, baby, he can't know anyone else is here…"

The little girl nodded and marched outside. When she saw her father, she started into a run. "PAPA!" she yelled.

Hotch smiled and scooped her up when she was close enough. "How's my best girl?"

"Missed you, papa…"

"I missed you too, hunny…" He gave her kiss on the cheek and carried her into the house. "You, me, mommy, Jack and Henry are gonna watch a movie tonight, what d'ya think?"

Lydia's eyes widened, but Hotch didn't notice.

The second they walked into the living room, Hotch was ambushed by his friends and family. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted.

Hotch laughed, shocked at seeing the group who were supposed to be at Garcia's, his ex wife and sister in law, and his wife and kids. His family.

JJ walked up to him as he placed Lydia on the ground. He took her in his arms. "Surprise," she said as she kissed him. She smiled.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"It's really not a smart idea to have me being friends with your ex-wife if you don't want me to know find anything out…" She walked over to a desk and pulled a wrapped present out. She held it out for Hotch. "Happy Birthday." She stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too…" he whispered back.

Gideon walked up to them. "You don't have to do that paperwork… until morning…" He winked at the two and walked away.

It was late when everyone left that night. Gideon was first, then Hailey, Jessica and Jack, Reid and Emily and, finally, Morgan and Garcia, with Henry and Lydia, leaving JJ and Hotch alone.

Hotch finished the dishes and joined JJ in the bedroom, sipping a glass of wine. He fell down next to her. "Ugh… I'm getting old."

"You're not getting that old." Hotch looked at her. "Well, if you are getting old, then we're gonna have to stop some of the stuff we usually do for fun… Just in case you can't keep up…" she said, looking into his eyes and brushing hairs out of his face.

"I can keep up…" he sulked.

"Prove it," she challenged.

"Gladly…" Hotch said, letting out a playful growl and pulling JJ on top of him


	10. Since You've Been Around

**SPOILERS FOR OMNIVORE.**

**SINCE YOU'VE BEEN AROUND**

_I'm wandering__  
I'm crawling__  
I'm two steps away from falling  
Just can't seem to get around_

JJ couldn't see… tears seemed to cover her eyes. All she saw was the white walls of the hospital rooms. She wouldn't be able to tell you what direction was what if she wanted to but she didn't want to. All she wanted was him to be sitting next to her, telling her it would be all right.

_I'm heavy  
I'm weary  
Not thinking clearly  
I just can't seem to find solid ground  
Since you've been around  
_

Her tears made her eyes heavy. She knew that, if it were anyone else, she would curl up next to him and fall asleep, but he wasn't there. He was in surgery. She couldn't fall asleep

_I'm running  
I'm hiding  
But you'll never find me  
Cuz I've always felt lost in a crowd_

JJ always thought he had never seen her. Of course he had seen JJ, but only when they worked together. He had never seen her, never seen her true colors. After the doctor spoke quietly to Rossi, she knew he never would

_I'm sinking  
I'm drowning  
I'm so afraid of losing  
My head's been spinning round and round  
Since you've been around_

JJ felt stupid for being there. She had no right. She loved him, but he never knew, and he never would. The realization hit her and she felt as though she were drowning in his blood, the sweet blood, that George Foyet had spilled here.

_I'm foolish and crazy  
I just think that maybe  
I gotta a lota things to figure out  
I'm winning  
I'm losing  
I'm afraid of never choosing  
this heart of mine,  
so beaten down  
Before you came around_

JJ had never known love like the love she had for Aaron Hotchner, and she never would again. She would love Aaron for the rest of her life

The sad truth was that she'd never know how much he loved her while she was in his life and after.


End file.
